Love Hurts
by Kradcitta
Summary: Todos los planes de Harry Potter para San Valentín giran en torno a Malfoy. Mucho alcohol, mucho diálogo, mucha sopa de pollo. HD Slash
1. Too much love will kill you

**Love Hurts**

**Summary:** Como Auror, Harry Potter tiene muchos planes. En el día de San Valentín, ninguno de ellos incluye estar involucrado en el tráfico ilegal de Pociones de Amor. Draco Malfoy se encarga del caso. HD Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Cía. le pertenecen a JK Rowling y no a este pechito. Me rompe el corazón, pero una demanda me rompería el bolsillo y no sé nada de economía. Gracias.

* * *

Draco se levanta de la cama únicamente porque su cabeza lo está matando y las pastillas para solucionarlo están sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la hiper sensibilidad a la luz de la mañana y abriéndose paso entre el desastre que es su living-comedor, Draco logra llenar un vaso con agua de la llave y tragar dos analgésicos que raspan su garganta al pasar.

Sintiéndose más recuperado, se pasa una mano por el pelo para sacárselo de la frente y mira a su alrededor.

"Una fiesta es justo lo que necesitas.", había prometido Pansy. "Verás como te sube el ánimo y dejas de ser tan amargo."

Esta es la última vez que confía en una mujer, decide terminante.

Platos y vasos de plástico cubren la madera del suelo y Draco tiene que frotarse el tabique de la nariz porque las manchas sobre el piso serán _imposibles_ de sacar.

Una de las cortinas del balcón ha sido rasgada y la mesa para café tendrá marcas de vasos por toda la eternidad.

Draco considera seriamente prenderle fuego a todo el lugar en cuanto nota la tapicería del sofá, pero tocan a la puerta en ese instante.

Es como si cada golpe fuera contra sus sienes.

Draco se arrastra miserable para correr el cerrojo y Harry Potter lo mira irritado a través de sus gafas.

"No tienes idea de qué día ni hora es, no es cierto.", acusa a continuación. "No puedo estar recordándote cada mañana que tienes un trabajo al que asist- Dios Santo- ¿_qué_ le has hecho a tu apartamento?"

El rostro de Harry refleja asombro y Draco recuerda el estado de su hogar. Su propia cara se oscurece rápidamente.

"Pansy.", contesta en un tono terrible. Potter tiene el descaro de reírse.

"Caes cada vez.", sonríe malicioso, pero luego nota la expresión de Malfoy y se ablanda. "Date una ducha mientras te preparo un café. Así no puedes salir a ningún lugar."

Draco se relaja contra la pared del vestíbulo y baja los párpados.

"Gracias.", murmura agradecido.

Harry lo mira como si quisiera decirle algo, los ojos oscuros.

"No hay de qué, Malfoy.", dice por fin. "Sólo recuerda que no soy tu secretaria."

"Serías una linda secretaria en todo caso.", dice Draco arrastrando los pies por entre las latas de cerveza y los trozos de limón en el piso. No tiene recuerdos concretos de la noche anterior, pero sospecha que el tequila involucrado fue lo que terminó por destruir su conciencia.

"No te demores mucho.", grita Potter desde la cocina. Draco se quita los pantalones impregnados a humo en el baño. "Shacklebolt fijó una reunión a primera hora."

Draco gruñe en respuesta y agacha la cabeza bajo el agua que cae.

Diez minutos más tarde, Draco emerge vestido de su habitación para encontrar que toda evidencia de la fiesta ha desaparecido. Potter bebe su té en perfecta tranquilidad.

"Potter.", dice Draco, alzando las cejas en apreciación. Su sofá ha vuelto a ser blanco y su piso marrón. La cortina revolotea entera agitada por una brisa ligera. "Se me olvida que en tu tiempo libre te dedicas a lo doméstico."

"Una palabra al respecto y puedo hacer que Pansy parezca el Paraíso en comparación.", advierte ligero. Draco le sonríe.

"No te merezco, Potter, en serio.", dice rodeando con ambas manos su tazón de café, negro con cuatro de azúcar como Potter sabe que le gusta. No nota la expresión en el rostro de Harry, quien arruga el entrecejo y hunde la mirada en las profundidades de su taza.

"No hay de qué.", murmura.

Falta un día para San Valentín.

* * *

"La situación es esta.", el rostro de Shacklebolt se ve severo. "Ha ingresado en el mercado negro una sustancia de prueba que actúa en forma altamente inestable. Aparentemente todavía no está a la venta, pero la publicidad es bastante… elocuente."

La oficina de Shacklebolt tiene una mesa alargada sobre la cual el Auror se inclina hacia adelante para entregarles la evidencia.

"El producto tiene el nombre de 'El Amor Duele' y permitiría al usuario vengarse de amantes pasados mediante drásticas consecuencias físicas.", continúa. "No sería distinto de otros productos que han tenido la misma premisa si no fuera porque actúa a nivel cutáneo, sin ser necesaria su ingesta y lo variable de sus resultados."

"El primer afectado conocido presentó fuertes jaquecas seguidas de alucinaciones.", Tonks les enseña la ficha. "Está internado en San Mungo porque acaba de entrar en un coma profundo."

Draco voltea las hojas con la boca apretada.

"El segundo también se encuentra internado, con ampollas por toda la piel. Lo curioso es, estas tienen forma de", Tonks se aclara la garganta. "Corazones."

"Se ha desatado furor por adquirirlo; cientos de magos y brujas despechados por fin tienen la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, todavía más con la proximidad de San Valentín.", prosigue Kingsley. "Supongo comprenden la gravedad del caso."

"Por supuesto.", habla Harry. "¿Qué pistas tenemos en la investigación? - ¿Puntos de venta, posibles fabricantes?"

"Patrones de víctimas.", agrega Draco mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. Harry se colorea incómodo.

"Creemos que es un grupo, quizás aficionado. Nadie más haría eso de los corazones. Y el ritmo cardíaco del hombre en coma.", Tonks sonríe torcido. "No me vas a creer pero es Mariah Carey."

Harry sacude la cabeza.

"¿Todos hombres jóvenes?", pregunta y Tonks deja caer unos documentos al piso.

Draco vuelve a hojear la ficha.

Shacklebolt lo mira fijo con sus ojos oscuros y asiente.

"No solamente jóvenes, sino que todos con cabello oscuro y ojos de tonalidades claras.", la pausa es tensa y Draco a su lado se muerde el interior de la boca. "Todos con gafas. Todos parecidos a Harry Potter."

Harry esboza una sonrisa apretada.

"¿Qué?", dice observando a su supervisor. "No significa que sea un patrón, con tan sólo dos casos, no creo que-"

"Siete, Potter, siete casos. Mira la carpeta.", Harry hace ademán de tomarla pero Malfoy no la suelta. "Por eso la situación es grave y debe ser regularizada. Los tres últimos individuos han aparecido muertos."

Shacklebolt suaviza más su voz ante la súbita palidez de Harry.

"Estamos deliberando todavía sobre si deberías participar en esta investigación."

"¡¿Qué?!- ¡Por supuesto que debo!", exclama Harry indignado. "Quizás es sólo por publicidad, o tal vez podría actuar de señuelo o-"

"Potter, no seas idiota- ¿has visto las fotos?", Draco lo golpea en la cabeza con la carpeta de fichas. "Laceraciones con forma de flechas en el pecho, estómagos con úlceras del porte de mariposas¿quieres que te pase a _ti_?"

Draco respira hondo para calmarse y Shacklebolt juega con su aro de oro por un segundo.

"Existe la posibilidad de que no salga a la venta y todo sea un plan elaborado para acabar contigo, Potter.", dice luego. "Usarte como señuelo sería arriesgarnos demasiado a ayudarlos a conseguir lo que quieren. De cualquier forma, no es recomendable."

"Solicito permiso para encargarme de este caso junto a mi equipo.", Draco se voltea a hablarle directamente a Kingsley. "Quiero empezar por definir el perímetro de infección."

"Concedido. Potter, tú tómate estos días hasta que el riesgo haya pasado."

Las orejas de Harry arden de impotencia.

"Señor, realmente creo que-", empieza a decir.

Draco toma los papeles de parte de Tonks y lo mira.

"Órdenes son órdenes, Potter, ya oíste.", dice áspero.

Harry se enfurece pero guarda silencio, dos amonestaciones por comportamiento en su expediente a la fecha.

"Si no quieres la licencia, puedes unirte a Archivos.", Shacklebolt claramente no estará en la lista de Navidad de Harry. "Estoy seguro de que allí tienen mucho papeleo que organizar."

"Tomo la licencia, gracias.", murmura Potter y abandona la oficina antes de que su día pueda irse por completo a la basura.

* * *

"¿Motivos?", Draco observa con impaciencia como la chica empuja sus gafas más arriba. "Por supuesto que los hay."

"De verdad me ayudarías si pudieses decírmelos. Ahora.", la sonrisa del rubio es poco natural y ella bate las pestañas complacida.

"Lo que estoy a punto de decirte no tiene nada que ver con el Ojo Interno Que Todo Lo Ve.", le cuchichea poniéndose una mano cerca de la boca. "Es sólo que me gusta ser una mujer informada y leo muchas revistas de moda y actualidad."

"Eso es", Draco tose ligeramente. "Fantástico, Lavender, en serio."

Lavender Brown se cubre la cara para lanzar una risita nerviosa. Draco la recordaba mejor en el plano mental, pero los años, supone, nos cambian a todos.

"Es que Harry Potter es tan _guapo_.", suspira ella por fin.

Draco Malfoy mira a ambos lados para cerciorarse de estar escuchando bien.

"¿Cómo dices?", pregunta. Lavender se pasa un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, súbitamente seria.

"Mira, Malfoy, la gente bonita genera _reacciones_. Nunca dejan al resto indiferente, tiene que ver con cosas básicas como el instinto. Es una de las gracias de la belleza y por eso la gente que la posee tiene que tener tanto cuidado.", dice tocando la madera de la mesa con una uña afilada. "La atracción sobre el resto es poder sobre el resto. La gente linda es _poderosa_ por lo tanto, y Harry Potter lo expele por los poros."

"Todo el mundo sabe que Potter es un gran mago.", dice Draco frunciendo el ceño y Lavender mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro.

"Guapo, atractivo, poderoso.", enumera lentamente. "Toda bruja quisiera un príncipe así. Es una cosa social."

"¿Y?", Draco comienza a impacientarse.

"Todos queremos lo que no podemos adquirir. Es humano. A la larga se despierta el resentimiento.", Lavender abre mucho los ojos y son castaños tras las gafas que no necesita. "Potter siempre ha sido un símbolo."

"Es estúpido que alguien quiera matar a Potter porque no puede _tenerlo_."

Lavender sonríe satisfecha y bebe de su copa.

"¿Lo es?", su sonrisa es despectiva. "Hay hasta libros al respecto. La gente es rara, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy se pone de pie y sacude la mano anillada que ella le ofrece.

"En realidad no sé si me has sido de mucha ayuda, Brown, pero ciertamente hablas bonito.", le dice con la boca torcida.

Lavender pincha la oliva que nada en su martini y la muerde.

"Si no le dices a nadie que bebo en horario de trabajo.", propone risueña. "Te diría que Harry Potter tiene un fan club y que contactes a su presidenta."

"¿Era eso tan difícil?", resopla él, y ella hace un mohín.

"Aquí nadie me permite ser psicoanalista.", la escucha quejarse mientras abre la puerta y sale. "Sólo me usan por mis visiones- ¡hombres!"

* * *

"Creo que no me estás entendiendo.", dice Draco lentamente. "Cuando digo que quiero hablar con la Presidenta, es porque _quiero hablar con la_ _Presidenta._"

Colin Creevey, con los pies sobre su escritorio y expresión indiferente, se lima las uñas.

"No se encuentra disponible.", repite por tercera vez con voz monótona.

El tic nervioso bajo el ojo izquierdo de Draco se activa.

"¿Cuándo puedo encontrarla?", pregunta por entre medio de los dientes.

"Oh, no lo sé. Ella nunca dice.", Creevey sopla sobre sus cutículas.

Draco siente la jaqueca de la mañana levantar la cabeza y olisquear el aire.

"Y pensar que Potter quería estar aquí.", murmura bajo el aliento.

Funciona como magia.

"¿Potter, como en _el _Harry Potter?", pregunta Creevey arrojando la lima lejos. "¿Aquí?"

Draco se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja.

"Si tan sólo pudiera fijar una cita con la P-"

"Qué muchacho tan encantador, buenas tardes, hola, soy Romilda Vane- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?", la puerta previamente cerrada ahora está abierta de par en par y una mujer en violeta lo besa en ambas mejillas aprovechando el impacto. "Eres Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que te conozco."

Lo examina de arriba abajo con sus ojos oscuros y Draco se estremece.

"El compañero de Harry ahora que es Auror.", ronronea. "¿Lo conoces bien, dijiste? - ¿Tienes alguna información importante que puedas compartir?"

Las manos de Colin Creevey tiemblan de tanto sujetar la pluma con la que se apresta a escribir las palabras que Draco quiera emitir.

"Bueno", empieza lentamente. "Estoy llevando a cabo una investigación."

El mentón prominente de Romilda se sacude con violencia y grandes lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

"Juro que no he hecho nada que pudiera dañarlo.", dice entre sollozos. "Yo no quería."

Colin la mira asombrado.

"¿Estás hablando de _eso,_ Romilda, de _nuevo_?", se agita. "Prometiste no hacerlo más, te dije que esos fondos eran reservados. ¿Qué pasará _ahora_ con el catálogo de Primavera, hm?"

Malfoy respira profundo, sintiéndose miserable.

"Señorita Vane, creo que tendrá que acompañarme.", explica cansado.

Romilda deja de llorar para dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

"¿Al Ministerio?", pregunta ansiosa. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Al Ministerio.", promete él y ella chilla y abraza a Colin, quien exige ir como su representante artístico o algo similar.

* * *

Draco toca el timbre en el departamento de Potter a la mañana siguiente y espera a que este abra la puerta.

"Potter, sé que estás ahí.", dice cuando la espera se vuelve molesta. "Tengo algo importante que decirte."

Harry abre lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, sin descorrer la cadena.

"Estoy de vacaciones, Malfoy.", le comunica sin alegría. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Primero, que me dejes entrar y segundo- ¿has estado _bebiendo_?", Draco se escandaliza: de los dos, él es el del alcohol. Potter debería buscarse mujeres de dudosa reputación.

Harry abre la puerta y camina descalzo hacia su enorme sofá, donde se arroja sobre su estómago. Hay una botella de brandy en el piso, vacía.

"No.", contesta con la cara enterrada en un almohadón.

Draco está agotado y decide no esperar a que su compañero se recupere para informarlo. Alguna vez tenía que ser al reves.

"Romilda Vane contrató a los _rusos_ para que fabricaran una poción de amor tan fuerte como para derribar a un elefante. El asunto se salió de las manos y terminó convirtiéndose en la especie de arma biológica con la que las víctimas habían sido infectadas.", Draco se pasa las manos por la cara. "Todo eso de los corazones era para que fuera más festivo. Pensaban que así se vendería mejor."

"Uh huh.", dice Harry apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Draco le sonríe con la boca apretada cuando nota la mirada del moreno.

"Ya los atrapamos a todos; era un grupo desorganizado o nosotros somos más efectivos de lo que pensábamos.", prosigue Draco y Harry se lame los labios. "Te querían como su emblema publicitario."

Harry sonríe y su boca se ve roja.

"No me gusta no hacer nada mientras otros se ocupan de mi trabajo.", dice acariciando la tela del sofá.

Malfoy recuerda la guerra y puede entender el sentimiento.

"Romilda es buena chica.", sigue Harry. "Ella me regaló este brandy para Navidad. A que no adivinas."

La mirada de Harry es verde e intensa, Draco traga ante la revelación.

"Sabía a chocolate."

Malfoy abre los ojos y brinca a recoger la botella del suelo.

"¡Potter-!", alcanza a decir, pero Harry le salta encima con agilidad.

"Sí, Draco, ese es mi nombre.", habla contra su cuello. "Yo también me sé el tuyo."

"Potter, esto no está bien, estás bajo el influjo de un afrodisíaco.", jadea Draco mientras Harry muerde su hombro con un gemido. "Esto no es lo que quieres."

"Pero sí lo quiero, no sabes cuánto lo quiero.", la boca de Potter deja una marca bajo su oreja y la cabeza de Draco golpea el piso cuando se rinde ante ella.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Esta historia quería estar terminada antes de San Valentín justamente porque estaba destinada para esta fecha, pero no lo logró y eso me hace un poquito infeliz.

Esta es sólo la primera parte, hay una segunda que estará lista mañana o pasado en la tarde. Tenía tantos planes ajaja ¡tanto contenido!, pero al final llegó Romilda junto a Colin y toda mi idea de mafia rusa se deformó en unas pocas líneas. Ojalá no signifique eso que esté mal.

Me encantan los comentarios! Mucho mucho demasiado!

Me inspiran a hacer cosas locas como terminar de escribir Careless (estoy en la última escena, entonces, de esta semana no pasa) y seguir con este hobby.

Cariños para todo el mundo, y Feliz San Valentín. Espero de todo corazón que la segunda parte les parezca mejor que esta primera. El cielo está lleno de buenas intenciones.


	2. Love's gonna get you down

**Love Hurts**

**Summary:** Todos los planes de Harry Potter para San Valentín giran en torno a Malfoy. Mucho alcohol, mucho diálogo, mucha sopa de pollo. HD Slash 

**Disclaimer:** Ahora que sé un poco más sobre economía, vivo en el constante terror. Todo personaje que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece. Las situaciones fueron generadas por mi cerebro adolescente e impresionable, una demanda me mataría, gracias.

* * *

Después de la guerra y durante la Gran Ceremonia efectuada sobre los jardines de Hogwarts, McGonagall había mirado a Harry con sus ojos arrugados y Harry había sabido lo que aquella mirada quería decir. 

"Potter no nos defraudará.", había rugido furiosa en una reunión secreta. "Es un chico todavía _pero yo creo en él_."

Minerva McGonagall, así, le había otorgado la suficiente libertad y protección para finalizar con éxito la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Harry recuerda aquél episodio cada vez que le es encargada una misión: McGonagall había tenido que enjuagar con su pañuelo las lágrimas el día de su graduación.

Asistir a la Academia en un principio había sido casi irreal; todo parecía tener un poquito menos de significado ahora que Harry sabía lo que era matar. Y eso lo asustaba. Alistarse como Auror significaba una manera más de mantener el control.

Por supuesto que encontrarse con Malfoy en la fila de la cafetería aquella primera mañana gris había destrozado hasta la más pequeña esperanza de cumplir con su objetivo. Había sido el peor de los augurios, vuelto realidad.

"Precioso Potter.", había sonreído el rubio mientras llenaba su tazón de café. "Nos encontramos de nuevo."

Cuando una cosa va mal, sólo puede ir peor: Harry había tenido la horrible certeza esa misma noche.

Malfoy era su compañero de habitación.

* * *

No le había costado nada darse cuenta de las cosas malas de Malfoy.  
De las buenas un poco más. 

Era imposible en las mañanas primero porque _nunca_ quería levantarse y segundo porque exigía café endulzado hasta el asco siquiera antes de lavarse la cara.

Malfoy era un maníaco respecto al orden en la habitación y se quedaba despierto a veces toda la noche leyendo gruesos volúmenes de Defensa Avanzada.

"Probablemente no te des cuenta.", le había dicho una tarde en que Harry completaba un ensayo sobre códigos penales. "Pero ya es sorprendente el que esté aquí. No me puedo confiar."

Por eso es que luego Harry maldecía bajito cuando tenía que arrastrar a Draco semi desnudo y borracho tras una noche de diversión.

"Sigo sin confiarme.", bostezaba con aliento dulce a alcohol. "Pero puro estudio y nada de juego me matarían, comprendes."

Harry no comprendía, muchas gracias. Malfoy siempre tenía que irse a los extremos.

Fue en este período de su vida cuando volvió a encontrarse con Zacharias Smith.

Smith cursaba Leyes y frecuentaba el mismo pub mugriento que los locales cariñosamente llamaban Nausea. El pub en que Malfoy, ebrio y desenfrenado, solía intentar uno que otro strip-tease.

"Potter.", lo saludaba Smith mientras Harry cuidaba receloso de que Draco tuviera toda la ropa encima. "¿Noche ocupada?"

Smith era rubio y antipático, no cabía duda, pero esto extrañamente le llamaba la atención.

Una noche en que había tomado unas copas de más, había llegado a tropezones al lavabo del pub y Smith había estado allí, los ojos claros bajo el tubo de neón.

Al día siguiente, Harry tendría moretones y marcas de dientes en lugares extraños y un recuerdo que quizás fuera mejor olvidar.

Ahora cada vez que Malfoy se embriagara, Smith lo acompañaría a la Academia y se acostarían hasta que el sol comenzara a apuntar.

Draco encontraba la situación terriblemente graciosa.

"Un Hufflepuff.", se había ahogado al despertar la primera vez. "¡Un hombre Hufflepuff!"

Harry no tanto.

* * *

Después de Smith, vino Sean, pero no había durado. 

Sean solía hablar durante el sexo y bebía sólo jugos naturales y agua. Harry suponía que si estaba con Sean, que actuaba tanto como una chica, mejor estar con una y cortarla con la bisexualidad.

También estaban las noches en que Draco no llegaba a dormir y aparecía en las clases del día siguiente con una sonrisa feliz que amenazaba con romper su cara en dos.

Cuando estas noches de ausencia se hicieron más frecuentes, ya cursaban los últimos meses del Segundo Año y el hermetismo de Harry se había vuelto extremo.

Salía con una mujer llamada Patricia, tres años mayor, que trabajaba en bienes raíces y ayudó a conseguir el departamento actual de Malfoy, sólo para tenerlo lejos.

"No me gusta que estés con él.", le había confesado preocupada. "Su padre era un Mortífago."

En Tercero, Harry no llevó a nadie a su habitación compartida.

Pero cada vez que Malfoy volvía a embriagarse y a subirse arriba de una mesa para bailar, a Harry se le secaba la boca al ver los músculos moverse bajo su piel.

Smith, Sean y Patricia habían sido todos de pelo rubio y características similares, casi como copias entre sí.

Harry ahora tenía la terrible sospecha de saber quién era el original.

* * *

Con el tiempo y al trabajar juntos, sin compartir ya el mismo techo, Harry honestamente había pensado que su extraña fijación se desvanecería. 

No lo había hecho, y ya era San Valentín.

Draco seguía sin despertarse nunca a tiempo, y auto generándose dolores de cabeza tan intensos como para inutilizar a un mamut, y seguía bebiendo azúcar con café, y llevando su vida de manera irresponsable y despreocupada.

A Harry todo esto no hacía más que hacerle correr la sangre más rápido por las venas, y estaba mal, muy mal incluso, porque no se puede ser amigo de alguien a quien secretamente deseas. Una amistad a medias al final no es amistad, y Harry sentía como si estuviera engañando a Draco de alguna manera al no decirle la verdad.

Pero si lo hacía, Harry sabía que podría perder lo poco que tenía. No quería asustarlo y tener que salir de su vida por un tonto capricho adolescente.

Algo que, algunos días estaba seguro, no era más que una fijación momentánea.

Era irrelevante el hecho de que ya tuviera años de antigüedad.

Así que cuando Harry bebe el brandy achocolatado que Romilda Vane le envió para Navidad, después de estar encerrado porque su jefe puede o no creer que hay alguien que quiere _matarlo_, y Draco toca a la puerta, Harry no necesita mayor excusa para arrojársele encima y ojalá, tenerlo a su más completa disposición.

* * *

Draco siente como Harry respira húmedo contra su cuello y gruñe algo posiblemente obsceno. Empuja el pecho del moreno, pero hay fuerza detrás de la aparente comodidad de la postura. 

"No entiendes, Potter.", Draco intenta mantener la calma, pero se atraganta con su propia respiración cuando Harry decide interesarse en el cierre de su pantalón. "Tú no eres así normalmente."  
Harry sonríe torcido mientras acaricia el interior del muslo de Malfoy con una mano y con la otra intenta bajarle los boxers hasta la rodilla.

Sus ojos arden enfebrecidos y Draco gime de sólo mirarlo.  
"Esto no está bien.", arguye por décima vez. Harry no lo mira porque está demasiado concentrado en el contenido de su ropa interior.

"_Esto_ es en lo único que pienso.", se moja los labios y el corazón de Draco va a estrellarse fuerte contra sus costillas.

"Te arrepentirás.", advierte Draco, agarrándole el pelo para que su cabeza no siga descendiendo peligrosamente. "Yo sé que tú piensas lo contrario, pero sufres de algo llamado heterosexualidad y en tu caso es _terminal_."

"Malfoy, se la he chupado a otros hombres, no te la voy a sacar de un mordisco.", Potter contesta agrio, y Draco se pone colorado.

"No es eso, miserable.", le tira los pelos suaves de la nuca. "No quiero esto, tú tampoco, estás alterado por-"

Harry sube la cara brusco hasta tener la boca de Malfoy bajo la suya.

"Todo el día, todos los días.", habla contra sus labios, y las pupilas de Draco son enormes. "Lo _único_, comprendes."

Las manos de Malfoy tiemblan alrededor de su cuello donde el movimiento las dejó, y Harry voltea el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo para lamer lentamente su muñeca.

"Trabajamos juntos.", se quiebra la voz de Draco.

"Hablas mucho para ser alguien que no quiere esto.", gruñe Harry estrellando sus caderas contra las suyas.

Draco se ahoga cuando Potter encuentra el ritmo y la fricción casi dolorosa de la ropa sobre sus erecciones.

"No está bien, esto no está bien.", balbucea Draco, pero a quién quiere engañar, ni él mismo lo sabe.

Harry levanta la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mejillas arden, color carmín.

"Como si eso fuera a detenerme.", ríe con la voz rasposa.

Draco Malfoy termina de derretirse bajo sus manos, en parte porque siempre ha sido un poco fácil, y también porque es _Harry_ y jamás, sólo en su más loca fantasía, este escenario podría haber ocurrido.

Harry aprovecha la debilidad momentánea de Draco (quien solía hacerle las llaves más dolorosas de Judo con una mano libre y los ojos vendados) para inhalar con la mejilla izquierda presionada contra su estómago, mientras acaricia la piel más suave de abajo.

"¿Puedo?", susurra imperceptiblemente, y el cuerpo de Malfoy se sacude en afirmación.

* * *

"No es tanto lo que le hice, son las cosas que le _dije_.", se atormenta Harry mientras Ron mece al bebé dormido. 

"Me quiero morir de vergüenza.", prosigue escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Ron no parece impresionado.

"Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.", dice sin despegar los ojos del bulto entre sus brazos. "Me duele admitirlo, pero tú eras bastante evidente y él no lo suficientemente idiota."

"Trabajamos juntos.", gime Harry, agarrando puñados de su propio cabello. "¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara de nuevo?"

Ron parece pensarlo un segundo, y Harry lo observa expectante.

"Conociéndote.", dice muy lento. "Siempre puedes mirar más abajo."

Harry se ríe escandalizado, y Ron lo chista, murmurando bajito.

"No quiero perderlo, Ron, acosarlo sólo lo espantaría."

"No seas tan gay, porfa.", sonríe Ron. "Como si Malfoy fuera una blanca paloma."

"No digo que lo sea, pero-", Ron lo interrumpe.

"Malfoy es un degenerado, Harry, sólo que siempre se te olvida.", dice en el tono más bajo posible, porque si su mujer llegara a escucharlo, lo castraría con una cuchara de té. "Si conozco a alguien más gay que tú, es él, pero está convencido de que no lo eres y llega a ser patético."

"Me dijo algo así.", responde Harry intrigado.

"Tú lo conoces, sabes cómo es.", se encoge de hombros Weasley. "Si piensa algo, nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión."

Harry Potter adquiere un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y su mejor amigo se aferra a su hijo como si fuera una tabla en plena tempestad.

"¿Ni siquiera- ?"

"Merlín, Harry, por supuesto que eso sí, ni te atrevas a mencionarlo delante del bebé."

A través de la puerta cerrada se escucha un sonido curioso, un click-click-click que cada vez pareciera sonar más cercano. Harry traga nervioso y las mejillas de Ron se colorean.

"Cariño.", Pansy dice con voz aterciopelada al entrar. "No sabía que teníamos visitas."

Harry nunca ha logrado estar completamente a gusto cerca de Pansy Parkinson, y eso que de verdad lo ha intentado. Pansy es dominante, Slytherin, y con la boca pintada perpetuamente de rojo. Ron no podría estar más enganchado.

"Harry vino a tomar el té.", contesta el pelirrojo, y la postura de Pansy es tensa.

"Draco también viene a tomar el té.", dice sonriendo con muchos dientes. "¿Harry se queda o-?"

La rodilla derecha de Harry salta nerviosa.

"¡Harry se va!", exclama esquivando la mirada burlona de su amigo. "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, para el trabajo."

Los tacones de Pansy parecen de pronto más afilados que nunca cuando se voltea para fulminarlo con la vista.

"Pobrecillo Auror.", dice sin nada de sinceridad. "Otra taza de té te ayudaría."

"Lo agradezco, en serio, pero-"

Si las miradas mataran. Harry se cuestiona si es una técnica que quizás Pansy aprendió de Snape cuando este seguía vivo.

"Siéntate, Potter, y ponte _cómodo_.", dice, tomando al bebé de entre los brazos de Ron. "Draco no tarda en llegar."

Los ojos claros de Ron la siguen cuando se va, envuelta en su túnica negra de satín.

Harry sabe que su amigo tiene un problema con el compromiso, pero si no ha logrado decidirse y comprarle un anillo para final de mes, Pansy lo hará.

"Creo que es la mujer de mi vida.", respira Ron, y Harry Potter se estremece porque la figura delgada de Draco se acerca por el pasillo.

* * *

La mujer de su vida, piensa Harry con amargura, esa _perra_.  
Por supuesto que tenía que arrebatarle a Ron en el instante exacto en que Draco atravesara la puerta de la salita. 

"De inmediato, Pansy, estoy a tus pies, ya no tengo personalidad pero _te amo_.", podría haber sido un resumen aceptable de la reacción de Ron ante su llamado.

Draco Malfoy revuelve indolente su taza de café, los ojos concentrados en el líquido.

"Um.", comienza Harry, pero decide quedarse callado y Malfoy alza una ceja.

"¿Qué, Potter, te comieron la lengua los ratones?", dice sin mirarlo.

Harry se hunde con el ceño fruncido en los cojines del sillón.

"No.", contesta malhumorado.

Draco saca la cucharilla y la deja en un costado del platillo. Harry observa sus manos, y siente su cuello más calido al recordar.

"_Rápido, entonces.", urge Draco mientras Harry se levanta usando los codos._

"_No me demoraré.", promete. "No te muevas."_

_Draco estira los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Harry mira los músculos en su estómago como si estuvieran cubiertos de chocolate._

"_No lo haré.", contesta por fin._

"-y puedes ser tan maleducado, que en serio no sé qué estaba pensando."

Harry parpadea rápido, y tiene que dejar de mirar la boca de Draco para entender lo que está diciendo.

"¿Qué?", dice estúpidamente, y Draco tuerce los labios.

"No pienso repetirlo, ahora que me preguntaste me cohibí.", se queja con los ojos clavados en el diseño de la porcelana.

"Mentiroso.", inhala Harry y son grises cuando lo mira por fin.

"Yo no digo mentiras.", levanta el mentón para decir.

El momento se alarga sin llegar a ser incómodo, y Harry intenta descifrar en su actitud, en su postura, en su tono de voz y en sus ojos esquivos aquello que Draco no está diciéndole. Pero no puede.

"¿Quieres otra taza de café?", intenta, y Draco ladea la cabeza.

"No, ni siquiera te gusta el café.", contesta.

"Lo sé, a ti sí.", Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Quieres que te sirva una?"

"_No_.", insiste Draco, y de pronto se enfurece. "No tienes que hacer las cosas porque _a mí _me gusten, tienes que hacerlas porque _tú_ las quieres."

Harry aprovecha la oportunidad, y se sienta rígido en el sofá.

"¿Esto es de nuevo ese rollo sobre que no soy lo _suficientemente_ _gay_ como para querer algo contigo?"

Draco entrecierra los ojos hasta que no son más que líneas grises entre sus pestañas.

"Esto es porque hace tanto que estás solo que creerías que cualquier contacto humano es lo que _quieres_, cuando de verdad es lo que necesitas."

Harry se queda inmóvil, como fulminado.

"Te he visto estar con personas que antes ni siquiera hubieras mirado dos veces y lastimarte una y otra vez.", la voz de Draco suena frustrada. "Yo no quiero ser igual que todos ellos y terminar en un rincón, desechado, porque no soy eso que buscas."

"¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quiero!", Harry encuentra su voz para hablar.

"Tú tampoco, y soy egoísta, Harry.", Malfoy parece perder un poco de su anterior energía furiosa. "No hago esto por ti, sino que por mí. Porque _yo_ no quiero sufrir."

Harry traga y duele un poco hacerlo. Draco mira sus rodillas.

"Todos los demás, Draco.", dice brusco. "Fueron porque no podía tenerte a ti."

La cabeza del rubio sube tan rápido para mirarlo que Harry se pregunta si le habrá dolido.

"Todos y cada uno, sólo que en el minuto no me di cuenta, y cállate, déjame hablar a mí.", dice cuando Draco abre la boca. "En parte te entiendo. Yo tampoco querría estar conmigo porque _sé_ que soy autodestructivo, pero si no puedes creer esto, entonces sería mejor. Dejarlo hasta acá."

"¿Y terminar años de amistad porque fui estúpido y me acosté contigo cuando no podías decirme que no?", Draco se ríe sin alegría. "Eso podría entenderlo, pero no que me mientas así."

Harry levanta su mano y las pequeñas cicatrices que siguen ahí, aún tras tantos años, atraen la mirada de Malfoy.

"Yo no digo mentiras.", dice Harry lentamente.

"_Es en lo único que pienso.", la voz de Harry había sido entrecortada._

"_En mí, piensa sólo en mí.", había contestado Draco, las manos aferrándose desesperadas a su espalda._

"Nunca había sido tan honesto como lo fui esta mañana."

Draco se va corriendo. Harry sabe esperar.

* * *

Son tres golpes en su puerta los que le anuncian que su espera ha tenido resultados. 

Harry se tambalea – porque esperar es tanto más soportable con la ayuda del alcohol – y los dedos se le enredan cuando corre la cadenilla y tira de la manija para dejarlo entrar.

"Potter.", su voz suena asombrada. "Esta mala costumbre tiene que parar."

La respuesta de Harry es algo que suena como,

"Bwzah.", que en su corazón quiere decir "Pasa", aunque Draco no pueda entenderlo.

Harry tenía planes para este día. Hoy iba a decirle a Draco toda la verdad. Hoy iba a cortarse el pelo y quizás hasta pintar de nuevo las paredes de su habitación.

Hoy iba a estar tan ocupado que no pensaría en la mirada de asco y horror que Draco seguramente le dirigiría tras su pequeña confesión.

Pero el día se acaba, y el sol baja entre las nubes, y Harry Potter corre al baño porque está al borde de la intoxicación y vomitar parece inminente.

Draco lo observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Las arcadas lo sacuden entero, y tiene que ser amor, no es así, piensa Harry, cuando Draco se inclina detrás suyo y pone una mano en su frente helada para sujetarlo y con la otra le acaricia la mejilla.

"Shh.", murmura Draco. "Saca todo lo malo de adentro."

Más tarde Harry estará terriblemente avergonzado por haberse puesto a llorar.

* * *

Draco emerge de la cocina, vistiendo el delantal rojo y dorado que Harry usa cuando asa carne en el horno. El delantal que Hermione le regaló hace tres Navidades, y que dice 'Un Auror lo hace con Sabor', para el horror infinito de Malfoy al verlo por primera vez. 

Harry no levanta la cabeza de entre sus brazos, y Draco deja con suavidad el plato de sopa de pollo enfrente. Draco sabe de resacas, podría escribir libros al respecto, y cualquier ruido innecesario sería perjudicial en esta etapa.

El olor del caldo hace que la nariz de Harry se muestre interesada. Su estómago sigue sensible, pero no tanto.

Levanta la cuchara con manos inestables y se la lleva, bajo la atenta mirada gris del Slytherin, a la boca.

Draco se sienta en una de las sillas de al lado mientras Harry vacía pausadamente la mitad del plato, hasta detenerse exhausto.

"Tenía _planes_ para este día.", dice Harry con la cara entre las manos y Draco asiente pensativo.

Harry lo mira con ojos enrojecidos por la borrachera.

"¿Tú también?", pregunta medio desesperado.

Draco no necesita inventar una respuesta.

"Masturbarme.", contesta honestamente.

"Oh.", dice Harry, y su lengua toca el costado de su boca por un segundo.

Draco lo mira fijamente.

"Pero tuve un percance y decidiste adelantarte a todos los planes que pudiera tener.", agrega.

La sangre hierve despacio bajo las mejillas de Harry.

"¿Lo hice?", pregunta sólo para escuchar como lo dice de nuevo.

"Completamente.", le sonríe Draco, y Harry encuentra la energía para sonreírle también.

"Si quieres, puedes contarlo como mi regalo de San Valentín.", ofrece en un arranque de valentía y Draco lo mira divertido.

"Quién sabe.", estira su mano a través de la mesa y corre el plato frío para estrechar la suya. "Quizás y hasta te haga caso."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Cariñosamente, y en mi cabeza, me refiero a este fic como a 'mi pequeña historia de amor'.  
Creo que es quizás la parte del vómito la que me enternece tanto, no lo sé.  
'Love Hurts' se portó mal, porque no me llamó después de todo lo que vivimos, pero yo me porté peor, porque me dediqué a ignorar su existencia de puro despecho.  
Ahora que creo que por fin la terminé jaja por supuesto que le cambiaría muchas cosas. Pero el 21 de Julio se acerca tan rápido, y yo soy tan lenta. Me pone triste.

Agradecería los reviews, mucho. Me hacen sentir demasiado bien, es como una droga, porfa no me priven de ella.


End file.
